ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Pack Hero Figure: Winston Zeddmore
Power Pack Hero Figure: Winston Zeddmore an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's Power Pack Heroes set. Based on The Real Ghostbusters animated series Winston Zeddemore. The Power Pack Heroes group also included Ray Stantz, Janine, Egon, Louis, and Peter. This group is the first use classic mold designs since the first group of Heroes. This is also the only line that had a classic version of Janine Melnitz. This group was the first line to see Louis Tully be in the lineup. Louis also apparently was added and was not part of the original lineup as suggested in promo pictures on the back of the cards for the other five toys in the line for the American and Canada releases. Toy Descriptions Winston Zeddmore with Cyclin' Slicer and Splitting Ghost Front of Card Notes Winston hunts down the Splitting Ghost. *Tracks look New... *Trailing Clue... *"Bzzz Bzzz" Split in Two... Back of Card Instruction Here are five ways Winston Zeddmore can battle the Splitting Ghost with his Cyclin' Slicer. Backpack Battle Gear Hero Vehicle Captured Hero Ghost Vehicle Series Description Description from Action Toy Guide 1990 Spring: Super-equipped to battle the most fearsome ghosts ever! Each hero's backpack can be used as a special ghost-capturing weapon or a crazy vehicle. Comes with scary ghost. Card/Catalog promotion errors for set American and Canadian cards do not promote the set's name "Power Pack Heroes", which has led to some confusion about the titles of the group. However, the Kenner Action Toy Guide booklets do. Janine in all promotions (other than her own cards front and back instructions) don't have her no-ghost logo on her chest. The American and UK lineages both made mistakes representing Louis Tully. The American eighth wave didn't include Louis on the backs of the other cards as it was a late addition. Louis's back card has a different image of the set including Louis. The ninth wave cards didn't include Louis in the picture and instead used the image of the five, however Louis is noted in the text below the image. The tenth wave corrected the issue and used the image from originally the back of Louis's Power Pack Heroes card, with text correct. The UK lineage for the 1990 wave uses the photo without Louis, but notes him in the list. This includes the Louis toy's card back as well. Kenner Action Toy Guide booklets for fall 1990 and 1991 show all the toys flipped and a prototype Egon (silver skinned, no red accent paint) with Crazy Copter in green with a blue blade. Variation Information *American Line: Standard version. *Canada Line: Standard version. *UK Line: Standard version. *French/Dutch Line: Standard version. *German Line: Standard version. *Italian Line: Standard version. Trivia Gallery PowerPackHeroessetBiov2.png|American eighth wave information on the back of the card for the Power Pack Heroes group. (minus Louis) PowerPackHeroessetBioLouisCard.png|Louis's American eighth wave information on the back of the card for the Power Pack Heroes group. PowerPackHeroessetBioSlimedHeroesCard.png|American ninth wave information on the back of the card for the Power Pack Heroes group. (minus Louis in image) PowerPackHeroessetBioEctoGlowCard.png|American tenth wave information on the back of the card for the Power Pack Heroes group. UKPowerPackHeroessetBio.png|UK 1990 wave information on the back of the card for the Power Pack Heroes group. (minus Louis in image) PowerPackHeroesKennerActionToysGuideSpring1990Sc01.png|From Action Toy Guide 1990 Spring PowerPackHeroesListing.jpg|From Action Toy Guide 1990 fall PowerPackHeroesKennerActionToysGuide1991.png|From Action Toy Guide 1991 RGBpacks.png|From American run of the Power Pack Heroes line PowerPackHeroesWinstonV2sc01.png|Winston Zeddmore front from the American pressing PowerPackHeroesWinstonV2sc02.png|Winston Zeddmore back from the American pressing PowerPackWinstonZeddemore01.JPG| PowerPackWinstonZeddemore02.JPG| Category:Kenner